


No one needs to know

by Fighting_for_Creativity



Series: Prompts from 2017 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, F/M, Ficlet, M/M, Minor Pepper Potts/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Multi, Polyamory, Thor knows what he wants, ThunderIron - Freeform, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony's kinda an ass here, cheating/implied cheating, established pepper potts/tony stark, mentioned more than happening, no sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting_for_Creativity/pseuds/Fighting_for_Creativity
Summary: After yet another mission, Thor went to Tony for a little bit of destressing
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Thor
Series: Prompts from 2017 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1259207
Kudos: 45





	No one needs to know

**Author's Note:**

> this belongs to the 2017 series. I have published this one last year on my Tumblr, but as it is part of my prompt list, I decided to cross-post it here.

Thor waited till the other Avengers had left the room. Tony hadn’t lingered, but that wasn’t necessarily new. He knew where to find him after all. Solemnly and as silent as he could, Thor went to Tony’s workshop. Without much fuss he was granted entrance, hearing the unmistakable voice of Ms. Potts.

“Tony, you can’t keep doing this! You really should consider retiring-”

“Nuh. No can do, Peps. They need me.”

An audible sigh was heard, followed by silence. Only the occasional clank of metal which was worked into something else disturbed it. The Prince of Asgard decided to interrupt whatever conversation this had been.

Letting his feet touch the ground more forcefully than strictly necessary, Thor stepped closer to the engineer, until he could see the screen with miss Potts composed face on it.

“Looks like you have a visitor. Hello, Thor. This discussion isn’t done, Tony. Call me tomorrow!” She said before she ended the call.

“Hey, beefcake. What brings you in my humble abode?” Tony grinned as he turned.

“You and Lady Pepper are in disagreement.” _Again_ was left out by Thor. He bent his head a tiny bit to the left side, scrutinizing the smaller man. The slight flinch and nervous tapping on the oil-stained jeans were signs enough to confirm it.

“What can I say, big guy, she wants me to leave the team, which I can’t.”

“I’d never make you leave, Anthony.” Thor voiced his words full of conviction with a low growl like sound. He only stopped his slow stroll, when he stood right in front of the seated man. The sentence alone made Tony shiver, the closeness excited him. He could feel the warmth radiating from the other, smell the slight ozonic scent surrounding Thor. Tony swallowed hard. They have been playing this dangerous game for a while now.

“I know, Thor.” He rasped. “You… ugh… we shouldn’t stand so close… I mean, what would the good Captain say?”

“No one needs to know, Tony. Not the Captain, not Jane… not Lady Pepper. Just say you want this. Want this to continue… Want us. Me.”

He leaned forward, resting his arm against Tony’s seat, bringing their faces closer together. Thor felt Tony’s breath hitch, could see his pupils dilate. Sure, Thor knew of Tony’s affair with Rogers, as did Pepper. Sometimes the other blonde joined Tony and Pepper in bed. Sometimes it was just Tony and either of the others. But neither of them knew of him and Tony.

They had danced around each other for a long time. They had slept a few times with each other as well. Every time Tony told him it was the last time, every time both knew he was lying.

“I… I don’t.“ Tony trailed off before he finished another sweet lie. 

Another denial, only to be betrayed by Tony’s trembling body and lust-filled moans later.

The next morning found Tony telling Thor again: “That… was the last time, okay? Yeah… The last time…”

He gave the same answer as every time: “No one needs to know. But sure, Anthony.” Only to pull the engineer back into bed, making love to him again.

Because Thor knew something Anthony wasn’t ready to admit. Thor knew Tony may have a relationship with Pepper. Tony may have a somewhat open affair with Steve. 

Tony may shared his body with both.

But Tony’s heart was Thor’s alone.


End file.
